Assassindx
|pet= yes |pettype=Rat |petname=Loxodon Warhammer |petcolor1=grey |galleries= 0 |ocean1= Viridian |rank1= senior_officer }} Assassindx was a senior officer and drunk of the League of Landlova's crew and a lord of the flag on the Viridian Ocean, as well as a lieutenant in the Navy of the . He originally began life as a pirate in 2007, and after a long period of inactivity he decided to give it another go in September 2009 but has since disappeared once more. This pirate has been deleted. Crew History After starting his original pirating career in 2007 Assassindx took various jobbing opportunities for any captain willing to pay him, at the same time inviting fellow pirate wannabe Ladylandlova to do the same. They eventually both joined the same crew but were unhappy with the way it was run, so while Ladylandlova primarily jobbed for the Navy for the next few months Assassindx ultimately gave up on the dream of being a pirate. Current Status More than two years later Ladylandlova had put together a strong crew known as the League of Landlova's. Assassindx was invited to become a member of said crew with the promise of fame, fortune and a good time along the way, he was initially reluctant to return to a life of bloodshed and Bilging but eventually accepted the offer. He started out as a lowly pirate in the crew but soon worked his way through the ranks to senior officer. When he's not sailing the Viridian Ocean Assassindx works in various shops, generally for the apothecary stall he manages or various weaveries or shipyards. He also enjoys the occasional game of poker, and while he has yet to amass a fortune through gambling he has yet to bankrupt himself either. He currently resides at Mind Your Manors. Personality Assassindx has a philosophy that a talkative crew is a happy crew, and thus promotes active conversation while pillaging. He's developed friendships with a large number of the League including Limes and Augustuss and over time has earned a large amount of trust and a teamwork-inspired understanding with his fellow shipmates. Lordlandlova and Assassindx can also been seen frequently exchanging Monkey Island quotes and other humorous banter throughout the course of a voyage, and while the crew isn't perhaps as mighty as it once was due to the departure of some of the more senior members he continues to be a loyal member to this day. Skills While he is competent at performing almost any task on board a ship, Assassindx's preferred roles include Bilging and Rigging, although he can perform Carpentry and to a lesser extent Gunnery when necessary. Despite possessing all the swordplay skills of a drunken monkey he does possesses the rumble ability of... a drunken monkey, which has proven to be invaluable to the crew on more than one occasion. On land he's achieved renowned and legendary status for Alchemistry and Weaving respectively, almost always providing expert labour for either line of work. Stalls |} Category:Deleted pirates